Lasting Impression
by Frost6
Summary: My own telling of how Noin meets Zechs, Treize and Lady Une for the first time.
1. Part 1

I realized I needed this disclaimer so I'll just make it short and sweet. I am not the creator of the characters in this story, just the story itself.  
  
Lasting Impression:Part 1  
  
Our story takes place approximately 6 years before the events of the Gundam Wing series. This story introduces Lucretia Noin to the Lake Victoria Academy.  
  
Ages: Noin-13; Zechs-14; Treize-18; Une-17  
  
"Wow. I bet I'll have the best time of my life here."  
  
Noin said as she lay on her bead after moving into the female dormitory of the Lake Victoria Academy. She started to look around the room, taking in the details of her mew environment. The belongings of her roommate caught her eye. "I wonder where she ran off to. Better yet, I wonder who she is." she thought to herself.  
  
"May as well take a look at the campus."  
  
Obviously too tired to go outside to look in person, Noin gave off a subtle moan like an elderly woman as she rose from the bed and made her way to the window.  
  
The campus of the Academy was extremely large but most of the space was taken up be the Mobile Suit Training Area. She couldn't wait to get over there. Shifting her view to her right she paused on the Center Courtyard. The dorms, academic buildings, dining halls, the ballroom, and training halls all surrounded the Courtyard. It featured picnic tables for eating and relaxing. There were volleyball and basketball courts for some leisure exercise. She watched as several of her fellow students mingled in the Courtyard. A few of them were somewhat overdressed. "I wonder why?," she thought to herself. Her thoughts of all the new friends she would make was broken by the sight of the Earth Sphere Alliance flag waving from its pole at the center of the campus. A constant reminder that this was no ordinary school.  
  
This Academy served the sole purpose of training(and weeding out) potential candidates for the Earth Sphere Alliance. She remembered all her family and friends wishing her luck. "I'm gonna need it," she said in a clearly but barely audible voice.  
  
"Gonna need what?," someone asked from behind. Noin blinked as if retuning from another world.  
  
"Oh nothing," she answered as her roommate crossed the room to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi. The name's Tomoko Kima. And you are...," she asked while extending her arm for a handshake.  
  
"Lucretia Noin. Most people call me Noin." she replied while accepting the handshake. Tomoko turned, went over to her closet, and started searching through it while still talking.  
  
"So you're a Freshman too?"  
  
"Yeah," Noin answered.  
  
"Good. With this whole random roommate system, I was afraid of getting stuck with a Senior."  
  
"Me too. I guess its all part of learning how to deal with the unexpected things in life."  
  
Noin was speaking back to her new roommate but at the same time she was sizing her up. Tomoko was Noin's height. They had the same build. But that was about all that was the same. Unlike her own serious squared off face that looked ready for any fight, Tomoko's pretty little rounded off face looked as if she had no idea how tough life got. A true innocent to the world. Well at least her long straight red hair looked better to work with than her own purple bird's nest. After a few moments of small talk Tomoko chose a black sequene dress from her closet and laid it on the bed. Next she began to undress.  
  
"What are you dressing up for?"  
  
"Why the Orientation Ball of course!"  
  
All of the color drained out of Noin's face as she realized her horrible mistake. "Oh no! I completely forgot about that. I don't have a thing to where."  
  
"You don't have a thing to wear? We can't have that now can we?"  
  
The red head walked up to her roommate, grabbed Noin by her hand and started spinning her in a circle, looking her over. "Let's see. You're almost exactly my size. This should be easy."  
  
Tomoko led her roommate to her closet. After only an instant of looking she pulled out a long white ball gown with spaghetti straps and a v-neck. She reached into the bottom of her closet and got a pair of white heels. "Here ya go. This should fit you nicely."  
  
"You mean you're gonna let me wear such a beautiful dress? How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Of course I will. Don't worry about it. We're friends right?"  
  
In a few minutes the two were dressed and ready to go. "Well...," Tomoko said as she locked arms with her new friend like they were going together.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
Noin went along with the friendly gesture and happily agreed, "Yeah. Ready, Willing, and Available!"  
  
With those words the pair headed off to the Orientation Ball.  
  
The ballroom was magnificent. It was obvious they wanted to welcome each Freshman class with open arms(and wallets.) The fact that the ballroom was the size of 2(or 3) gymnasiums was enough to cause Noin to stop just inside the door and lose her grip on Tomoko's arm as she continued inside. Despite the massive chandelier high above the floor the dim lighting left most of the decorations in a shroud of darkness. Out of nowhere the lights came to life. The combination of the bright lights of the chandelier and the reflection of the light off the many pieces of silver and crystal ware made many wish the lights had stayed dim. Next the music of the live band came to a halt as two men came onto the stage, each with a young girl at his side. The older of the two came to the microphone and spoke first.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to welcome all returning students to the Lake Victoria Academy. And to you new students my name is Duke Durmill, General Commander of the Earth Sphere Alliance, and this is my granddaughter Dorothy. I so hope that you will do your best to excel while at the this Academy."  
  
In a fluid motion Durmill and Dorothy backed away from the microphone as the younger man and his daughter came up.  
  
"As most of you know and to those of you who don't I am Vice Minister Darlian , Earth's representative to the colonies. This is my darling little daughter Relena and today is her 9th birthday. I wish to give you a few words of encouragement at you begin your journey here. A wise man once said, "If you enter a contest without faith in yourself, you have already lost." Bear these words in mind for you are the future of the Earth Sphere Alliance."  
  
Noin's applause merged with the clapping of the crowd. As the applause and the lights faded away the music began to fade back into existence.  
  
The band had chosen a light piece of classical music. Students were pairing off and heading for the dance floor. Noin even saw Tomoko lead a guy by the arm out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Will you honor me with this dance?"  
  
The mood of the ball was calming and relaxing to the soul. That along with seeing so many people she didn't know dancing and having a good time overwhelmed her.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"I was asking if you would like to dance?"  
  
The third asking of the question made Noin return from her relaxed state of mind. She returned only to see a young man standing in front of her with his arm extended. He was dressed in all white. The young man had hair that was a shade of blonde so light it was nearly over taken by the white glow of his tuxedo. With a handsome face to round out the package, she came to one conclusion: he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.  
  
"Do you want to dance or are you going to stare at the ceiling all night?"  
  
The second remark invoked Noin's natural reaction to a frightening situation: run.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to try again later."  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Author's Word: Even though the whole story is up already let me know how I'm doing. 


	2. Part 2

I realized I needed this disclaimer so I'll just make it short and sweet. I am not the creator of the characters in this story, just the story itself  
  
Lasting Impression: Part 2  
  
At the end of part one Noin had borrowed a dress from her roommate to attend the Orientation Ball. After being stunned by the atmosphere, Noin was embarrassed by a young gentleman asking her to dance.  
  
Noin's escape took her to the closest door, the ladies room. She opened the door just as someone else was coming out. The resulting collision left the inspecting victim with bruised hand.  
  
"Sorry," Noin said are she rushed inside, having no regard for the other's condition.  
  
"Clumsy Freshman. How can you learn to defend the world if you can't even use a door?"  
  
"Something the matter?" a smooth voice came from behind.  
  
"Oh, nothing of importance Mr. Trieze." she replied while rubbing her hand.  
  
"What did I say about that? Just because I'm the highest ranking Senior doesn't mean people have to call me 'Mr. Trieze'."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And besides we're not even in class. Just relax." He takes her by the hand, about to lead her out to the dance floor. That's when he sees the bruise.  
  
"It seems you've hurt yourself. Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Silly Freshman. I'll deal with her later."  
  
"Very well then let's go."  
  
The pair locked hands as they headed out to the dance floor.  
  
Noin made it to the bathroom and rushed for the first stall. She sits down and starts thinking to herself. Her face began to take on a shade of red.  
  
(I can't believe I just did that! How embarrassing! There is no way I can look that guy in the face again. I didn't even get his name.)  
  
"Hey girl. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Lucretia looked as she heard the voice of her roommate.  
  
"Tomoko? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. I saw you bolt across the floor like lightning. You wanna come out and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Is anyone else out there?"  
  
"Nah. The coast is clear."  
  
Lucretia came out of the stall and looked Tomoko in the face.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
Still feeling somewhat embarrassed Noin pulled her roommate into the stall..  
  
"I was standing there minding my own business when this cute guy came up to me and I just froze up."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you chickened out because of a guy?  
  
"Yeah...I...suppose."  
  
"Goodness. You'll never make here if you can't even approach a boy at a dance.  
  
"You're right. I just froze up.  
  
"So are we just gonna sit here in wallow in self pity or what?  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Of course we aren't! We're not going to allow ourselves to be scared away by some guy!"  
  
Tomoko and Lucretia kind of forget where they are and continue to get a little louder than they should be.  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I...um...."  
  
"We're gonna go out there and do face that boy and do it right that's what!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
At that time someone knocks at the door of the stall they are in.  
  
"Could you two keep it down in there? You are in public."  
  
Tomoko came out the stall.  
  
"Why are you bothering us!? You're interrupting our moment!?" Tomoko promptly slams the door in the girl's face and shifts her attention back to Lucretia.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Tomoko pushed Lucretia out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Now you find that boy and you dance with him."  
  
"O..kay."  
  
Lucretia searched the area for the young man that scared her away earlier.  
  
"So may I actually dance with you this time?"  
  
Just as sure as her name was Lucretia Noin, she turned around and saw him. That handsome young man.  
  
"Can you at least leave behind a glass slipper before you decide to leave?"  
  
He seemed to be pleased by the fact that Lucretia was giggling at his joke.  
  
"Well it appears that I have broken the ice. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Lucretia Noin, most people call me Noin. And you are....."  
  
"Zechs. Zechs Marquis. Now that we know each other's names," as he extends his hand, "care to dance?"  
  
Lucretia felt the urge to run but instead she took his hand. "I would love dance."  
  
Zechs led Lucretia onto the dance floor. Their movements made them look as if they had been together for years. Like the two were made for each other. All of that graceful motion came to a sudden halt when the pair bumped into a familiar face.  
  
"You again. I don't believe this. This is twice in one night that you have gotten in my way." Une started to raise her hand. "I assure you there won't be a third time."  
  
End Part 2  
  
Author's Word:You ever notice in the GW series that Une seems to not like Noin that much? Perhaps this is why. 


	3. Part 3

I realized I needed this disclaimer so I'll just make it short and sweet. I am not the creator of the characters in this story, just the story itself  
  
Lasting Impression:Part 3  
  
Last we checked, our heroine has just built up the nerve to dance with a guy by the name of Zechs Marquis. Just as the night seemed to be at its best, Lucretia and her partner bump into someone that is not unfamiliar to Lucretia.  
  
Une has her hand in the air to hit Noin.  
  
"This is only the first night of the semester and I already have to deal with a Freshman."  
  
With those words Une brought her hand down towards Lucretia's face. All she could do was raise her arms in defense. The sound of the hit came. After a brief instant, Lucretia realized that she had not been hit. That is when she lowered her arms and noticed Zechs standing in front of her. The bright red mark on his face gave way to the fact that he had taken the hit for her.  
  
"I don't believe it. You actually took that hit-" Noin was cut off by Une.  
  
"It seems I have two to deal with."  
  
Une raised her hand again and Zechs didn't move a muscle. Une was about to swing for the second time when her hand was caught in mid air.  
  
"Cease this childish spectcale at once!"  
  
"Mr. Trieze! How do you expect me to set an example for these Freshman?"  
  
"And what example is that? That whenever an Earth Alliance Officer is angered, they resort to violence?  
  
"But....."  
  
"But nothing! I won't allow you to disgrace out senior class by giving in to such petty emotions as anger and arrogance! Now put your hand down. Or shall I be forced to put it down?"  
  
By now rest of the students on the dance floor had come to a stop. A crowd had formed in around the four people. Just as Trieze had ordered, Une slowly but surely put her hand down. After doing so, Trieze shifted his view to the young man.  
  
"I admire your bravery young man. To face a senior in order to stand up for a lady you barely know. Tell me, what are your names?"  
  
"The lady is named Lucretia Noin. My name is Zechs Marquis."  
  
"And why did you inerfere in the matter at hand? It didn't seem to involve you."  
  
"I didn't see any reason for them to be fighting. I hate to see people fight without a good reason. By the way, I didn't get your names."  
  
Noin stepped into the conversation.  
  
"I would like to know the name of the woman who is out to get me."  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Her name is Une. Despite the current situation, she is quite the tactical genius. The second highest ranking senior. Don't underestimate her. And my name is Trieze Kushrenada."  
  
Une cut in.  
  
"The number one senior here. Give him his due respect by calling him Mr-"  
  
"Trieze will be fine." It was then that Trieze looked around the ballroom and noticed that the all the people had focused on them.  
  
"It would seem that we have stolen the show with out little altercation. Shall we get back to dancing. And the end of the night I want you two to wait here, I want to talk to you."  
  
On those words everyone went back to dancing. However Zechs and Lucretia were so surprised they quit dancing and took a seat at one of the tables.  
  
"I don't believe it. One of the top seniors in the class wants to talk to me. I wonder what for?"  
  
"Probably to scold us for disrespecting a senior. Although Trieze seems nice, I don't like that Une girl."  
  
"I could tell. Between the my hatred of mindless violence and the fact that I got slapped, do you mind telling me why Une wanted to fight you?"  
  
"I think I owe you that much. You see when I ran away from you a little while ago..."  
  
While Lucretia let's Zech's in on her story. Trieze and Une are still on the dance floor  
  
"You want what?"  
  
"You heard me. I want to make him my subordinate. He's was brave enough to stand up for a lady he barely knows, which meant standing up to a senior. And he was even calm enough to talk to us without being intmidated, unlike the other Freshman around here."  
  
"But Mr.Trieze, I though I was-"  
  
"No you are not. You are my second in command. There is a difference. While I am sure you would succeed on the battlefield, you are too valuable to me to lose. I need someone I can trust to send into battle while knowing that my best interests are being represented properly."  
  
"Very well. But what do you need the girl for?"  
  
"You and I were in the same position that they are in now. Zechs will need someone at his side that he can trust just I have you. Lucretia will fill this role. I'll bet even now they are talking just like we are."  
  
"I should have known this was the real reason you came tonight. To find a successor. So I suppose you will guide his Academy training even though we will be in the Earth's Sphrere Alliance by next term."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
The rest of the night passed on with no incidents. Zechs and Lucretia met up with Trieze and Une as planned. Lucretia started the dialoge.  
  
"You wanted to talk to us?"  
  
"Yes I did. It seems to me that you two are the brightest of the incoming class. We would like to take you two on as our own. By that we mean we'll help you out a little as you go along. Extra prelvilages, more vaction...the like."  
  
Zechs added in.  
  
"Higher difficulty?"  
  
"Of course. With great power comes great responsibility."  
  
Trieze extends his hand.  
  
"A deal then?"  
  
Zechs accepts his hand.  
  
"Then I suppose we have deal."  
  
Zechs and Trieze look at Lucretia and Une.  
  
Zechs asks, "Aren't we mature enough to let that childish argument go?"  
  
Trieze adds in. "Yes, we are all going to be working together from now on."  
  
The pair looked at each other. Since their partners got into the deal it looked like they didn't have much choice.  
  
Lucretia spoke first. "I suppose we can get along." She extended her hand.  
  
Une reluctantly took her hand. "Very well."  
  
Trieze looks at his two new associates.  
  
"It appears that this is the beginning of a great year."  
  
End  
  
Author's Word: Well there you have it, my first fanfic. Jeers? Cheers? Yes, No, Maybe so? Well whatever you think about it please R/R it. Who knows, if I get enough encouragement I may write some follow-up stories. I just wish I had known about Episode Zero before I wrote this. Now I'm off to ponder what to write next. 


End file.
